Happy Birthday, Deja Vu
by xcarey
Summary: On her sixteenth birthday, Harmony deal with something most birthday girls wanted. note: i wrote this in January 2009 for a writing competition in my school. i actually won it, too.


AHappy sixteenth birthday, sweetie! my mom said enthusiastically, giving me a small box that weighed maybe five ounces.

I stared at it, eyeing the perky, girly colors. It burned my eyes, as I was used to dark colors lately. AUm, thanks. I lifted the top, and searched around for the gift through all the tissue paper. The tip of my finger found a sharp, ragged edge. I picked it up, glanced at it, then shot a surprised look at my mom, my eyes wide open. I looked at it again, AA car? You bought me a car? I stood up, AWhat kind?

AA 2004 Meteor Black Mustang GT. , my older brother, Brian stepped, in.

AI don=t even know how to drive yet though.

AAnd you=re taking Drivers Education in two months, so Brian will teach you in the field so you pass the first time. Unlike him, Mom glared at him.

I laughed, ANow?

ASure, but be home by five! she answered.

AC=mon kid, Brian led to the back door. He grabbed a jacket, and slipped his shoes on.

I ran out the door like a jack rabbit, leaving him in the dust. I saw my car, and smiled for a change. I jumped in and looked in the mirror. My one dark purple streak in my blond hair stood out perfectly. It was another present from mom, one I got earlier. But my car was my favorite. My hazel eyes which were green today looked spectacular with all the black goo around my eyes that my friend, Melissa, did earlier. I liked it. Mental note: get black make up from now on.

AHar? my brother pushed me out of my trance.

ADude, I hate that nickname. Just call me by my real name. I growled.

AHarmony.

AYeah? I looked at him.

ASo put the key in, and turn her on. He leaned back like nothing different was going on.

I followed his instructions.

He turned the radio onto 96.5,his stupid station.

AHey! My car, my station! I changed it to what I like, screaming and head banging craziness. I tapped my foot against the brake pedal lightly to the beat of the bass drum.

AFine. So use the stick shift, and put it into drive.

Once again, I did what he told me to.

He rolled down the windows. ANow, drive to the field. Just do what you already know, and what I=m telling you . . . or gonna tell you.

I hit the gas pedal, too hard apparently, as we went flying down the driveway.

ASLOW DOWN! Brian yelled at me.

I hit the break lightly, then turned left.

AGo the long way, he suggested.

I pressed the break, and we instantly stopped. We were in the middle of the road when I looked at him like he just said he was gonna jump of the Empire State Building . . . in Greek. APassing the grave yard?

ADon=t forget that old house!

AAre you crazy?! What about those old stories, Brian?

AProbably, I=m definitely wild. And so? When I pass that dumb place nothing ever, happens. We=re gonna be fine.

AI dunno...

ASince when are you, Harmony, scared?

I gripped the wheel as hard as I possibly could, afraid I would rip part of it off, pressed on the gas pedal, and did a 180.

Brian chuckled.

As I saw the grave yard coming up on my right, I looked over at my apparently crazy brother as if to make sure he=s right.

AEyes on the road, smart one. And we=re gonna be okay. He laughed.

We began to pass it. AYou sure?

AI=m sure, Har.

I let that one pass. I cautiously looked over at the house. In the window, I saw two blue things glowing in the pure dark. My eyes went wide open again, and I kept staring. Whoops.

AHARMONY! EYES ON THE he was cut off, by a crash into a tree a few feet away from the house.

AToo selfish... I heard my mom say to someone, in a low tone of voice.

AIt=s her birthday... just let it go. a different voice said. Brian? Dad? Couldn=t have been Dad. He=s been gone for over three years.

AShe doesn=t deserve the car.

AJust let it teach her a lesson. the unknown voice said.

I opened my eyes, but everything I saw was black. Am I blind?

AIs she dead? the unknown voice asked.

A picture came into my vision, black and white. It was Dad. The unknown voice, was in fact, my father.

ANot yet, her heart rates slowing down though. With a broken rib cage, you=ll be lucky if she lives a few more hours. a sweet voice whispered with the rest.

I stopped thinking. Just kept listening to my parents.

Beep..........Beep.......Beep................Beeeeeeep.

The last thing I heard was my mother in tears.

AHarmony! Harmony! my best friend shook me awake.

I looked around the room, felt my face, and looked at Melissa. AAm... am I dead?

AWhat? No, she laughed. AYou just had a bad dream I guess. You started crying.

I brought my hands to my eyes. She was right, they were wet. I looked at my hands, no black goop.

AHappy birthday! she handed me a bag, luckily it was black.

I looked through it, and found make up. Eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow. Everything was black, except for some silver and blue eye glitter. AThank you soo much! I sat up and hugged her.

AWant me to do it for you? she smiled.

I thought for a moment. ANah, I=ll pass.

Everything was so different than it was yesterday....I mean before? I had fun, and I accuatley smiled, a lot. Then Melissa left, and I was cooped up in my room doing research about all this. A few sites said I could be psychic, a few said just a dream warning me. Then I found one that spoke to me. It was all about Déjà Vu. I decided that was it... at least for now.

There was a knock at my door, AHar? Mom wants you in the living room. my brother yelled.

AKay! I shut off my lap top, and skipped yes skipped out of my room. I passed the hall mirror, and noticed something was different. I examined again. No purple streak in my hair, and my eyes were blue today. Hm.

AHappy sixteenth birthday, sweetie! my mom said. The same exact words, she had said before, even the same enthusiastic way. She took the same small, girly looking box out and stuck it in my face.

I took it. Yupp, still burned my eyes. This time, I glanced at my mom. ACar?

She cocked her head to the side. ABrian, did you tell her anything?

ANo.

AI don=t want it, Mom. I told her, putting the petite box back in her hand.


End file.
